


Each Day

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Take each day as it is.
Relationships: Catherine/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Each Day

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'curse'

They didn't talk about it, but Catherine knew the curse that Lysithea lived under. She felt it every day, when her "little sister" drew near. She understood it more... She knew that it was only a matter of time and that Lysithea was doing all she could to find a way... 

Catherine wasn't a scholar, though. She didn't question why Lysithea stayed at her side, either. She just enjoyed it, knowing their time together might be limited. Each touch, each kiss... 

Perhaps someone would find a miracle? 

They'd take each day for what it was-- Catherine was good with that.


End file.
